Remplacer le chocolat
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Discussion entre Ryo et Okura le lendemain de Pâque.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Remplacer le chocolat

Résumé : Discussion entre Ryo et Okura le lendemain de Pâque.

Note : Cette année Pâques est tombé le jour de l'anniversaire de Pi, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette courte fic.

Remplacer le chocolat

Arrivant avec une demi-heure de retard, Okura Tadayoshi fut surpris de ne trouver que Nishikido Ryo dans la loge des Kanjani mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Déposant ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, Tacchon adressa quand même la parole à son aîné.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Déjà entrain de répéter.

_ Ils ne nous ont pas attendus.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Okura faisant sourire Nishikido.

_ Ils ont pariés que tu ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi je ne serais pas venu.

_ Parce qu'hier c'était Pâques.

Attrapant son téléphone portable dans son sac, Tadayoshi rejoignit Ryo qui l'attendait devant la porte avant de demander une explication.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Pâques est égale à ?

_ Chocolat.

_ Oui.

Penchant la tête sur le côté alors que Yellow laissait son sourire s'agrandir, Green soupira fatigué de devoir autant réfléchir dès le matin alors qu'il avait envie de dormir.

_ Je vois pas le rapport.

_ Un Tacchon qui mange trop de chocolat égale un Tacchon malade donc qui ne vient pas.

_ Oh.

Continuant leur avancée à travers les couloirs, les deux Kanjani restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Nishikido ne reprenne la parole.

_ Mais t'en as mangé du chocolat ?

_ Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai parié que tu viendrais.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu va gagner ?

Le sourire de Ryo reprit place sur son visage avant de se faire un peu plus sadique.

_ Yoko devra trouver une bonne excuse pour l'absence de Yamapi aujourd'hui et demain.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de répétition des Kanjani, Okura y entra le premier faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui alors que Yokoyama Yu soupirait. Avant même que Tadayoshi n'ai pu faire un pas dans la pièce, Yasuda Shota lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de le bombarder de questions.

_ T'es là ? Mais et le chocolat ? T'en as eu au moins ? Sinon j'en ai dans mon sac, t'en veux ? Tu veux que j'aille parler à Nagase-sempai pour lui dire qu'il est méchant avec toi ?

_ Yasu ! T'es entrain de l'étouffer.

_ Mais… Mais… C'est un crime de laisser Tacchon sans chocolat.

Le rire de Nishikido s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'il attirant un Okura rouge et perdu dans ses bras à lui, l'éloignant de ceux de Shota.

_ Il a eu du chocolat.

Les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Tadayoshi attendant qu'il confirme l'affirmation de Ryo.

_ C'est vrai. Nase-chan en avait caché plein dans l'appartement.

_ Pas assez pour que je gagne mon pari apparemment.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Green fit bien comprendre au reste de son groupe que quelque chose le gênait.

_ C'est parce qu'il m'a empêché de tout manger hier soir.

L'un après l'autre, les Kanjani laissèrent un sourire s'étendre sur leur visage avant d'exploser de rire. Apparemment, Nagase Tomoya avait réussit à trouver un truc lui permettant d'empêcher le plus jeune de trop manger. A un moment ou à un autre, faudrait que l'un d'entre eux aille lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Après quelques minutes de rigolade et de compliment envers leur sempai, les Kanjani décidèrent de se remettre au travail. Enfin, avant que Ryo ne les en empêche en posant une question à Yu.

_ Au faite ? Quelle excuse tu va trouver à Pi ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. D'ailleurs ?

_ Hum ?

_ Pourquoi il n'est pas là.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Nishikido.

_ Il se repose.

_ Pourquoi il a besoin de deux jours de repos ?

Laissant son sourire s'étirer un peu plus, Ryo ne pu empêcher un rire légèrement sadique de quitter ses lèvres.

_ Parce qu'on a fêté Pâques Et son anniversaire.

Des regards d'incompréhension se posèrent sur l'ex News qui, après quelques secondes de suspense, se décida à préciser sa pensée.

_ Hier, j'ai joué à trouver les œufs en chocolat avant de les déguster. Sauf que…

Le silence s'installa un moment dans la pièce alors que les Eito ne voyaient toujours pas où Yellow voulait en venir.

_ Yamapi a remplacé le chocolat.

Fin

Hum… J'espère que vous avez eu plein de chocolat pour Pâques parce que moi non ! Et le manque de chocolat ça me fait écrire n'importe quoi ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
